Cinq Jours
by Sanashiya
Summary: Entre le moment où Bucky tombe du train et celui où Steve s'écrase dans l'océan, il s'écoule cinq jours. [Challenge d'octobre du Collectif Noname, thème "il est mort, mais pourquoi veux-tu t'arrêter de vivre?".]


Salut à tous ! Me voilà avec le premier thème du challenge d'octobre du Collectif Noname ! Les modalités ont changé, et à partir de maintenant, deux thèmes sont élus chaque mois. Pour ce mois-ci, les deux m'inspiraient ! Donc voilà déjà le premier, dont le thème était : **"Il est mort, mais pourquoi veux-tu t'arrêter de vivre ?"** proposé par Lefan D'ost, qui, je trouvais, correspondait parfaitement bien à Steve hin hin hin.

La question d'auteur est la suivante : "Quel serait votre ressenti par rapport à la mort d'un personnage de fiction et mettriez-vous un ordre d'importance dans ce ressenti en fonction de la valeur du personnage à vos yeux ? Quel est donc votre rapport à la mort dans la fiction ?"

R : J'aime beaucoup les deathfics, surtout quand c'est moi qui les écris (parce que sinon, c'est trop triste), mais quand elles arrivent à la fin de l'histoire, parce que c'est trop triste d'avoir une moitié de mon OTP mort en cours de fic et l'autre qui fait de son possible pour survivre (sauf quand la mort n'est que temporaire, alors là ça va!). Conclusion : j'adore les deathfics pour le potentiel que ça apporte, mais quand c'est trop définitif, ça brise mon petit coeur. Et je place mes OTP au dessus de tous, donc la mort de Bucky m'affectera plus que celle d'un personnage secondaire...

Et maintenant que j'ai dit tout ça, je vous propose une fic où Bucky est mort et où Steve doit gérer le deuil xD (on est toujours plus sadique quand on est auteur !)

Note : cet OS est canon-compliant (ou presque) avec First Avenger.

Note 2 : la timeline des comics ne correspond pas à celle des films. Dans les comics, Bucky tombe en janvier et Steve s'écrase dans l'océan en mars. Dans le film, il est absolument impossible qu'il y ait plus de cinq jours qui s'écoulent, et encore, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de caser des scènes en plus.

Note 3 : c'est pas un OS très réjouissant. Mais bonne lecture quand même !

 **Note 4 :** on a pas fait exprès hin hin hin, mais Lanae, ma Sensate personnelle, a sorti un texte sur le même thème qui s'appelle "Ne Soyez Pas En Retard" et qui est le versant de l'histoire raconté par Peggy. La coïncidence est juste tellement excellente et nos deux textes s'accordent tellement sur tous les points que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous dire d'aller vite la lire aussi !

* * *

 **Cinq Jours**

.oOo.

.

 **Jour +0** (28 janvier)

Steve a l'impression d'avoir le cerveau enrobé de ouate. Il a l'impression d'avoir un sifflement persistant dans les deux oreilles, qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'il est descendu du train. Il se rappellera probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de l'expression de Gabe Jones lorsqu'il l'a rejoint dans la cabine du conducteur. Gabe a haussé un sourcil interrogateur. Steve a secoué la tête. Gabe a marmonné "merde", tout bas, pour lui-même.

Si peu de mots pour l'une des pires tragédies de la vie de Steve.

Mais il a bien fallu qu'il continue, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend des super-héros dans ce cas-là. Le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner. C'est surréel ; il a l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ce corps immense, quelqu'un qui a pris le relais pendant que Steve, _Stevie_ , le petit gars de Brooklyn,se replie dans un coin de son cerveau. Ça fonctionne plutôt bien ; il parvient à ramener Zola à la base, à expliquer la situation à tout le monde, il accepte calmement les marques de soutien qu'on lui offre, et il accepte un débriefing de mission, finalement reporté à plus tard sur instance de Monty Falsworth. Il retrouve le reste de ses hommes, qui sont arrivés un peu plus tard par un autre train, et accepte leurs condoléances, leur tristesse et leur colère. Il entend tout, mais il n'écoute rien ; il lance des réponses sans être vraiment sûr des questions. Il donne l'impression qu'il ne va pas s'écrouler à la moindre seconde, que c'est très triste, bien sûr, mais que c'est ça, la guerre, parfois, on perd des amis, des frères, et qu'il faut continuer à vivre.

Mais lorsqu'il ferme la porte de la chambre qu'on lui assigne, ce soir-là, la mascarade cesse aussitôt. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles est toujours là, et brusquement, son cœur enfle, enfle dans sa poitrine, et ses poumons brûlent, comme lors de ses pires crises d'asthmes quand il était plus jeune, et il tombe à genoux sur le plancher poussiéreux, et l'air lui manque, tout à coup, il ne se souvient plus comment on fait pour respirer, parce que Bucky est _mort,_ Bucky est _mort,_ comment le monde peut-il être encore en train de tourner, Bucky est _mort._

Et c'est doublement de sa faute. Il l'a poussé vers sa mort, en le persuadant d'entrer dans les Commandos après sa libération ; et quand la mort l'a tiré vers elle, il n'a rien fait pour le retenir. Il aurait pu, pourtant : il aurait pu, il aurait _dû_ sauter pour le rattraper. Bordel, il a un corps de super-soldat ; il aurait enveloppé Bucky dans ses bras, et la chute aurait été rude, c'est vrai, mais il aurait survécu. Et Bucky aussi. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il est certain que Bucky l'aurait fait pour lui.

Mais il a hésité un instant, une seconde de trop.

Il ne l'a même pas vu toucher le sol. Il ne l'a même pas vu mourir. Il l'a juste vu crier.

Dans la soirée, il entend quelqu'un frapper doucement à sa porte, et il se dit que c'est peut-être Morita, ou Monty, mais il est allongé en position fœtale sur le sol poussiéreux, mouillant le plancher de ses larmes, et il ne bouge pas. Il reste comme ça toute la nuit, les yeux ouverts, le cœur en morceaux.

.

 **Jour +1** (29 janvier)

Son alter-ego essaie de prendre à nouveau le relais le lendemain, mais c'est plus compliqué. Le choc de la disparition soudaine a disparu, et à la place, la douleur a eu le temps de s'insinuer dans les méandres de sa matière grise, et c'est terriblement difficile de parler à Gabe ou à Dum Dum tout en gardant les yeux secs. On l'entoure sans cesse, on lui tape l'épaule amicalement, et il tente de sourire pour remercier ses amis qui l'entourent, mais les commissures de ses lèvres ont l'air prises dans du plomb, incapables de bouger. On lui parle, on le soutient, mais après quelques mots à peine, il perd déjà le fil de la conversation, il n'entend plus que Bucky crier, et lorsqu'il revient à la réalité, plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées, et son interlocuteur le regarde d'un air navré.

— Allez, Cap, marmonne Morita en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu sais que le Sergent ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état pour lui.

Les autres, qui sont à côté, en attendant que le débriefing commence, hochent la tête.

— Si ça se trouve, lâche Dugan avec un petit rire, il a survécu à la chute et il viendra nous rejoindre comme une fleur demain. M'étonnerait pas de cet enfoiré.

Steve lève les yeux vers lui, et Dugan bafouille. Tout le monde, même Dernier, lui jette un regard noir. Gabe lui fait un signe de la main, _mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?_

— Enfin, bafouille Dugan. Je veux dire…

Steve le fixe toujours, les yeux écarquillés.

— Peut-être qu'il est en vie, murmure-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas vu tomber. Putain, je l'ai même pas _cherché._

Il ne comprend pas comment l'idée ne lui est pas venue plus tôt. _Bucky est peut-être en vie._

— Il faut que j'aille vérifier, dit-il en se levant.

— Non ! s'exclament aussitôt cinq voix avec force.

— Cap, dit Morita, c'est inutile, tu ne le retrouveras pas.

— Une chute pareille ? ajoute Gabe. Personne ne pourrait y survivre. À part un super-soldat comme toi, Rogers.

— Cap, on partage tous ta peine, mais c'est la guerre. Ça arrive, dit Monty.

— _On est avec toi, Cap, mais c'est sans espoir,_ dit Dernier en français.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Monty, qui hausse les épaules.

— Peut-être que Barnes a survécu.

— Dugan ! grogna Morita.

— Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, hein ? Et quand il s'est pris une balle dans le bide, il y a trois mois, et qu'on pensait tous qu'il crèverait dans la nuit, qu'il avait le délire, et qu'en quatre jours il n'avait même plus une putain de _cicatrice ?_ Barnes, c'est pas un type ordinaire. Cap, si t'y vas, j'y vais avec toi.

Steve se lève.

— Alors allons-y.

D'un coup, il a quelque chose pour tenir la douleur à l'écart, un objectif ; il s'y accroche comme un naufragé à une bouée. Et même si Bucky est mort… Au moins, il retrouvera son corps. Il lui offrira une sépulture décente.

Sans attendre le débriefing, il s'en va, Dugan sur les talons. Les autres soupirent de concert.

Ils y vont en voiture, accompagnés de Morita et Monty qui sont là pour les "surveiller", disent-ils, mais bien sûr, le ravin où est tombé Bucky n'est pas accessible par la route. D'ailleurs, ils ne sont même pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse du bon ravin. Ils ne peuvent se fier qu'à la mémoire de Steve, et toute excellente qu'elle soit en temps normal, cette fois, il n'arrive qu'à se souvenir du cri de Bucky pendant sa chute.

Ils cherchent, et cherchent, et cherchent toute la journée, dans le froid, dans la neige qui se remet à tomber et ils ne trouvent rien. Quand la nuit tombe et qu'ils ne voient plus où ils marchent, Steve est obligé de se rendre à l'évidence.

Il ne reverra plus jamais Bucky.

.

 **Jour +2**

Steve et les Commandos partent à Londres retrouver Phillips. Inutile de rester en Suisse, maintenant qu'ils ont capturé Zola. Ils font le trajet en camion jusqu'à Calais, et Steve essaie d'oublier le trou horrible qu'il y a dans sa poitrine en écrivant son rapport. (Ça ne fonctionne pas très bien.) Il sait, il _sait_ qu'un jour la douleur deviendra probablement supportable, mais il se demande combien de temps ça prendra avant d'en arriver à ce stade. Des mois ? Des années, peut-être ?

Lorsqu'il arrive à Londres, après avoir atteint l'Angleterre en bateau, c'est comme si la ville portait le deuil, elle aussi. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Certains quartiers sont dévastés. Lorsque Steve arrive devant le bar où il a enrôlé Bucky, le bar où il a obligé son ami à signer son arrêt de mort, le bâtiment est en ruine, et si c'est pas un symbole tout entier, ça.

Peu importe. Il entre dans le bar déserté et dévasté, il trouve une table, une chaise qui tient encore. Il prend une bouteille encore intacte derrière le bar, un verre. C'est la première fois depuis avant sa transformation qu'il boit pour se rendre saoul. Après la deuxième bouteille vidée sans qu'il ne voie la moindre différence, il comprend mieux pourquoi il avait l'impression de tenir mieux la bière lorsque lui, Bucky, et les Commandos profitaient de leurs rares jours de répit pour aller boire un verre dans un bar. Il en était tout fier, ces jours-là, de sa nouvelle résistance à l'alcool. Il le regrette amèrement, ce soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour oublier.

Il ne sait pas combien de minutes, ou peut-être d'heures, passent dans le silence lugubre du bar, avec pour seul accompagnement les annonces de coupure d'électricité et de couvre-feu. Il reste là, immobile, et subitement, tout le poids de la mort de Bucky lui tombe sur les épaules. Subitement, il comprend qu'il ne pourra plus rien faire pour le sauver, et que c'est un pan entier de son existence qui vient de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes, et il ne sait pas comment supporter la perte. Les gens sont forts, pense-t-il. Comment font-ils, lorsqu'ils perdent un être cher ? Merde, il a lui-même perdu sa propre mère, quand il avait seize ans, et c'était comme si le monde venait de perdre ses couleurs, mais il n'a jamais douté qu'il parviendrait à y survivre. Cette fois, il a l'impression que c'est son cœur lui-même qui a été emporté, et il ne sait pas comment vivre sans. Il avait encore tant de choses à dire à Bucky, tant de blagues à faire, tant de sourires à lui adresser, tant de non-dits à partager.

Tant de choses dont il n'a pas osé lui parler, par peur. Il lâche un rire amer. Qui aurait cru que Captain America était un tel lâche ? Il s'était dit qu'il attendrait. Quelle erreur. La guerre n'attend personne. Elle prend sans distinction.

Steve inspire profondément, mais ça ne suffit pas à endiguer le flot de larmes qui lui coule brutalement sur les joues. Pendant de longues minutes, il les laisse couler, comme si elles pouvaient l'aider à faire disparaître sa peine. Finalement, lorsqu'elles se tarissent, il entend des pas derrière lui, et il sait avant même de se retourner qui est venu le voir.

Lorsqu'il lève la tête vers Peggy, il est surpris de constater que sa présence ne lui est d'absolument aucun réconfort. C'est une première ; Peggy est belle, elle est forte, intelligente, amusante, elle est comme un soleil qui tourne ses rayons vers Steve, et il n'a jamais manqué d'apprécier sa lumière, depuis le tout début. Elle est la seule qu'il aurait pu envisager d'épouser, un jour, si elle avait accepté. Ils se seraient installés à Brooklyn, et Bucky aurait emménagé dans l'appartement d'à côté avec sa propre famille, et Steve aurait eu une vie tranquille et heureuse, avec sa jolie femme et son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

Il a du mal à se retenir de lâcher un rire incrédule devant sa naïveté. Il n'y aura plus de meilleur ami, et il n'y aura pas de femme non plus, car pour la première fois, Steve lève les yeux vers Peggy, et il ne ressent rien. Après tout, c'est logique. Son cœur est tombé dans ce ravin avec Bucky ; il ne peut plus battre pour Peggy.

Il a perdu toute faculté d'aimer ; ça paraît logique, puisque c'est Bucky qui lui a appris. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon, Captain America n'aurait jamais mené une petite vie tranquille dans un quartier calme de Brooklyn. Captain America est fait pour la guerre, pas pour la paix.

Malgré tout, il écoute les mots de réconfort que Peggy lui offre, mais ils tombent dans le néant de sa poitrine comme dans un puits sans fond.

— Je pars à la poursuite de Schmidt, dit-il. Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant que tous les membres d'HYDRA soient morts ou capturés.

Et ces mots, il ne les avait pas prévus, mais brutalement, il n'a plus que ça en tête. La vengeance.

Il faut bien qu'il honore la mémoire de Bucky.

.

 **Jour +3**

Le processus est long, trop long au goût de Steve. Il y a des briefings, des débriefings. Phillips ne fait passer l'interrogatoire à Zola qu'en fin de journée, ce qui laisse tout le temps à Steve de ruminer sa peine. Il essaie de toutes ses forces de se comporter comme Captain America, comme le leader que les autres veulent qu'il soit, mais il a l'impression que le mécanisme est brisé, la machine est en panne.

Les autres échangent des regards peinés, comme ceux que les voisins de Brooklyn échangeaient, à seize ans, quand Steve a perdu Sarah. Bucky ne l'a jamais regardé comme ça, avec cette compassion insupportable, même lorsqu'il lui a proposé de venir habiter chez lui après l'enterrement, et Steve ne lui a jamais dit, mais il lui en a toujours été extrêmement reconnaissant.

Cette fois, il est plongé tellement profondément dans sa détresse silencieuse que les regards de pitié ne le touchent même plus. Il sait qu'ils se demandent pourquoi il ne commence pas déjà à sortir la tête du trou ; bien entendu, trois jours, pour faire son deuil, c'est très court, mais tout va tellement plus vite en temps de guerre. D'autres missions importantes l'attendent, dont dépend l'avenir des États-Unis et de l'Europe, et Steve n'a pas le temps de se morfondre. Il doit tourner la page, passer à autre chose.

Sauf qu'il ne sait pas comment faire. Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas dormi, et même pour son corps amélioré, c'est difficile. Il passe ses nuits à entendre le cri de Bucky se mêler au sifflement du vent. Il voit la barre se détacher, et il se dit, _si seulement j'avais eu une seconde de plus, si seulement je m'étais un peu plus avancé…_

Tout est de sa faute, quoi qu'en disent les autres.

.

 **Jour +4**

Phillips est formel : selon Zola, ils ont moins de vingt-quatre heures pour retrouver Schmidt avant que celui-ci ne se mette à détruire les États-Unis. Le scénario qui les attend s'ils dépassent ce délai n'est réjouissant pour personne. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Zola a également donné la localisation de leur base la plus secrète, quelque part dans les Alpes, et Steve a l'air calme, assis sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés, mais en réalité, son sang est en ébullition dans ses veines, son esprit assoiffé de vengeance.

Il s'est passé quelque chose, pendant la nuit. Il a dormi deux heures, et quand il s'est réveillé, bien sûr, la douleur était toujours aussi forte (le pire, c'était cet instant, juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux, quand il s'est souvenu que Bucky était mort), mais il n'y avait plus de voile autour de ses pensées, plus de coton dans son cerveau, juste la certitude qu'il avait une mission à remplir : tuer Schmidt. Éradiquer HYDRA.

C'est grâce à cet objectif qu'il est assis là, à table, avec ses Commandos, Peggy, Stark et Phillips, et qu'il parvient plus ou moins à donner l'image de quelqu'un qui est en train de reprendre du poil de la bête.

(Ha. Comme s'il était capable de reprendre du poil de la bête après avoir vu Bucky tomber dans le vide à cause de lui.)

Pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, personne ne lui envoie de regard compatissant, ce qu'il apprécie énormément, mais bien entendu, tout change lorsque Morita fait remarquer qu'il ne vont pas aller frapper à la porte, et qu'il répond que c'est précisément ce qu'ils vont faire.

Un grand silence plane sur la table, mais ils pensent si fort que Steve peut presque les entendre. Il soupire.

— Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire, ou quoi que ce soit, dit-il. Écoutez d'abord mon plan avant de le rejeter.

Le plan est le suivant : entrer en solo dans la base, éliminer tous les membres d'HYDRA qui se dresseront sur son chemin, se laisser capturer en fin de compte, et former une diversion qui permettra aux Commandos et au reste des renforts de débarquer à leur tour et mettre à sac toute la base. C'est absolument casse-cou, mais comme Steve le fait remarquer, c'est leur meilleure option s'ils veulent stopper Schmidt en moins de vingt-quatre heures. S'ils avaient plus de temps, ils pourraient réfléchir à une option plus sûre, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Phillips ne tarde pas trop avant d'accepter, mais lorsque le briefing se termine, Peggy s'avance vers lui, l'air inquiet.

— Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Oui, ajoute-t-elle avant qu'il ait répondu, je sais qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Steve sourit. (Cette fois, il y arrive, même s'il ne ressent malgré tout aucune joie.)

— Tu viens de le dire : on n'a pas le choix. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça marche, Peggy. Je refuse de laisser Schmidt détruire mon pays natal.

 _En plus de mon meilleur ami,_ ajoute-t-il dans sa tête.

Ils repartent le soir même. Une nouvelle fois en bateau, puis en camions, à travers la France si récemment libérée, jusqu'aux Alpes. Steve a fait le même trajet trois jours plus tôt, mais cette fois, le temps lui semble s'écouler avec une lenteur d'escargot. _Faites que Schmidt ne s'échappe pas,_ pense-t-il sans cesse. _Faites qu'on arrive à temps._

 _._

 **Jour +5**

Pendant quelques heures, Steve ne pense pas du tout à Bucky. Il y a trop de choses à faire, qui nécessitent sa concentration la plus absolue (comme essayer de ne pas se faire tuer), et ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire.

Il pense à Bucky, cela dit, quand Peggy l'embrasse. Il pense à plusieurs choses, à ce moment-là. D'abord, _pourquoi elle ne m'a pas embrassé avant qu'on parte, plutôt, quand c'était moins dangereux et que je ne risquais pas de me faire déchiqueter par une hélice d'avion ?_ Puis, _Bucky, Peggy m'a embrassé, tu y crois, toi ?_ Et puis, un éclair de lucidité : _c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'on se voit, elle et moi._

Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps ; il se penche pour ne pas se faire réduire en miettes par l'hélice, et saute sur l'avion. Pendant une seconde, il a l'impression qu'il vient de dire adieu à la terre ferme pour toujours.

Cependant, la pensée n'a pas le temps de le distraire, car il y a toujours des agents d'HYDRA à combattre, des bombes à faire tomber dans l'océan, et Schmidt en liberté sur l'avion (si on peut appeler _avion_ un tel engin).

Finalement, tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse ahurissante, et ce n'est que lorsque Steve voit Schmidt se consumer devant ses yeux qu'il réalise que ça y est : il a atteint son but. Son ennemi est mort.

Et maintenant ?

Il est le seul occupant d'un avion qui se dirige vers New York pour la détruire. La solution apparaît avec une immense clarté.

Il se rappelle ce qu'il a dit, à peine un jour plus tôt, pendant le débriefing, _je ne suis pas suicidaire,_ et il lâche un petit rire incrédule, parce qu'il ne pensait pas se faire mentir si vite.

 _Barnes est mort,_ disaient les autres. _C'est très triste, mais c'est la guerre. Il faut te faire à l'idée et aller de l'avant._ Quelle l'ironie, vraiment, que la seule façon d'aller de l'avant, dans ce cas précis, soit d'écraser cet avion dans l'océan et de rejoindre Bucky.

Il y aurait probablement d'autres solutions, songe-t-il en allumant la radio pour joindre ses camarades. Il pourrait sauter avant l'impact. Chercher un parachute dans l'avion, il y en a forcément un quelque part. Même sans, il survivrait probablement.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de survivre. Pas sans Bucky.

Dans sa montre, il y a la photo de Peggy. Il l'ouvre pour la regarder, pour lui faire ses adieux, pour s'excuser de la laisser toute seule. Il lui dit, via la radio, qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Il lui fait croire qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il n'essaiera même pas, parce qu'entre rejoindre Peggy vivante et retrouver Bucky dans l'au-delà, il choisit Bucky.

Il choisira toujours Bucky, envers et contre tout.

.

(Il le choisira plus de soixante-dix ans plus tard, en offrant sa vie sous les coups de poings du Soldat de l'Hiver.)

(Il le choisira à la place de Tony Stark, en allant à l'encontre de 117 pays.)

(Il choisira _toujours_ Bucky.)

 **FIN.**

* * *

Et voilà les loulous, je sais que c'est peu réjouissant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils survivent tous les deux, aah, merci Marvel.

A la prochaine !


End file.
